


Contrepoint

by Gytha_Bagshot



Series: Preludes [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Surprisingly, breddy - Freeform, brett is not, eddy annoys brett, eddy is stupid, i mean it always does in my ideal world, it ends well, narrating game, preludes, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gytha_Bagshot/pseuds/Gytha_Bagshot
Summary: Brett should be practicing with Eddy. Duets. His best friend is so bored he might come up with a dumb game if he doesn't pick up his violin, like, right now."Shut up, Eddy."No. Go practice, Brett!"Oh, my god."
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Preludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Contrepoint

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously english is not my first language, so if you notice some mistakes feel free to point them out, I'm here to learn!  
> And now, a classic but usefull warning: Brett and Eddy are their own property (at least I hope so) and this is purely a work of fiction. I ship them for the sake of literature but I actually don't really care what their private life looks like. I just hope they're happy!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Gytha <3

_Brett is slouched on the couch, definitely not practicing. He's been looking at his phone screen for almost an hour, scrolling through Instagram, or maybe Twitter... procrastinating. He knows, deep down, that it's not right. Ling Ling is extremely disappointed in him. He should grab his violin, now, and go practice the Sibelius accompaniment. He doesn't want to fail his dear best friend, does he?_

"What are you doing?" _he says in a brusque tone. He wants to look annoyed, but he actually is amused by the situation. Eddy never fails to impress him with his ideas. He's so talented. And funny. And good looking. With amazing ideas._

"Oh, you really think that's what I think of you? Maybe to me you're just a pain in the ass," _Brett lies._

_He holds a smile back, but the corner of his lips betrays him. He's smirking now, shakes his head and goes back to looking at his phone._

"Did you just look at my lips?"... _he says jokingly._ "Do you often look at my lips?" ... _Brett... continues._

_He straightens and turns a little bit to face his friend._

"Are you going to keep narrating everything for long?" _he asks, squinting in an almost threatening way. Eddy is a funny guy who loves to bother him, but Brett is resourceful. He's obviously already planning a way to get back at him._

"Does this mean you're not gonna, like, speak for yourself for a while? Are you, for once, planning on letting me talk and not interrupting me?" _Brett says almost accusingly. He's used to having Eddy interrupting him sometimes, because his friend is spontaneous and talks a lot. He likes it, though. Eddy is very smart and never says anything stupid._

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself?" _he sighs, rolling his eyes before laughing and... getting up._ "You know, it's actually good that you're decided not to really talk, right now. I need to tell you something."

_He's slowly walking towards his friend, and tries to nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets, but he struggles for a bit, because his hands are... shaking?_

"Can you not highlight my anxiety, please?" _... he requests with a soft smile. His tone is more serious now, and his friend wonders if he should stop playing his weird dumb game._

"No. Don't stop, please. You are making this easier, actually. It feels... less real. Less scary."

_He is quiet now, taking deep breaths and looking at everything but Eddy, who would like to remind him he's his friend, his best friend. He can-_

"Stop saying that. Just stop calling yourself that, for fuck's sake!"

_... He looks hurt, now, and grits his teeth. He swallows, and shakes his head in a nervous gesture before opening his mouth._

"I'm sorry," _he says quietly._ "I shouldn't have yelled. It's just... I can't stand it anymore. I can't do it anymore."

...

_He pauses for a moment, looking at Eddy who's definitely not mad at him, but would like some explanation. He bites his bottom lip red and half-opens his mouth, as if he was waiting for his fr-... for Eddy to shut the fuck up._

_And says nothing. He closes his mouth instead, smirks lightly and licks his... lips, very... slowly._

"You're turning red" _he giggles._ "Am I reminding you what I can do with my lips?"

_... Ahem. Brett... was not supposed to mention... what happened the other night. It was their deal: act as if nothing happened, and move on. Right?_

_Wasn't it?_

"How am I supposed to move on, Eddy? How can you expect me to forget? You... you did things to me I never let myself dream about. You reminded me of feelings I buried deep down years ago. And you said... I mean, you were a bit drunk, but you said things I don't want to forget, ever again. You said things that friends don't say to each other."

_Another pause._

_Brett is as red as Eddy, now-_

"Oh, gimme a break," _he interrupts, before... coming closer._

"If you want me to stop, just say so," _he whispers._

_He closes the distance between them... sli- sliding a hand behind Eddy's... neck... and-..._

_Mmmmmh._

_Mmmmh._

_Oh, Brett._

"What?"

_"No, nothing. Kiss me."_

...

"Oh, so you're done with your stupid game now?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"Okay."

***

_If things turn as good every time Eddy plays this dumb narrating game, he'll definitely do it more often._

"Oh, my god, shut the fuck up!" _... Brett exclaims._

_Then he slides his hand down Eddy’s naked thigh again-_

"I swear to god, if you start narrating when I’m trying to have sex with you, I break up with you."

_I love you._

"I love you too, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I hope you liked it! It's a bit stupid, but it would mean the world to me if you left a comment :D


End file.
